Paddle switches are used in application such as automotive application for operating electrical components. A typical paddle switch is position behind a vehicle steering wheel, and includes an electrical switch that is operated for closing/opening a circuit. The electrical switch is opened/closed using a pivoting paddle which is operated by a user. The paddle switch may be used for controlling electrical circuits for a transmission gear selector, operating a radio, etc.